hei, boku!
by jena florn
Summary: Oreshi rasa akan lebih baik kalau ia dan Bokushi berteman, bersaudara, … bersama—Oreshi/Bokushi
**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Hei, Boku! © jena florn**

 **IC. Boyslove detected. Typos. Kalimat belibet.**

 **Akashi Seijuro with his Oreshi/Bokushi.**

Latar waktu diambil ketika Bokushi mulai menguasai Akashi.

.

.

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata.

 _(Oreshi rasa akan lebih baik kalau ia dan Bokushi berteman, bersaudara, … bersama—Oreshi/Bokushi)_

* * *

Oreshi dan Bokushi tidak sama. Harusnya mereka juga tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang sama; sebagai Akashi Seijuro. Oreshi bersama Akashi lebih lama, ia hidup, memimpin diri Akashi jauh sebelum Bokushi tiba.

Oreshi tidak pernah kepikiran kalau sekarang posisinya akan diambil alih oleh Bokushi. Harusnya Oreshi jengkel. Sepatutnya Oreshi menendang Bokushi. Beraninya ia menguasai Akashi! _Songong_ sekali si _belagu_ itu mengambil tempatnya!

Namun entah, alih-alih mengusir, Oreshi malah berusaha memahami Bokushi. Ia ingin mengenal Bokushi lebih jauh, memahaminya kalau bisa. Setiap kali ia memandang Bokushi dari tempatnya—yang jauh, terpojok, tidak diberi ruang untuk menguasai Akashi—berada, Oreshi kerap kali ingin mendekat.

Bukan untuk mengambil alih diri Akashi seperti yang seharusnya. Atau untuk mencacimaki, melenyapkan Bokushi. Oreshi lebih ingin datang, duduk di sisi Bokushi, mengulurkan tangan padanya; berkenalan, menawari pertemanan.

Tapi nyatanya Oreshi tetap di tempatnya. Memilih menunggu hingga Bokushi menemukan apa yang ia mau. Untuk si egois dan angkuh macam Bokushi, Oreshi tidak tahu pasti apa yang diinginkannya. Mencari apa si Bokushi itu? Rasa puas yang tidak terbendung? Kemenangan tak terelakkan?

Jika benar begitu, rasanya Oreshi mulai takut. Dia khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Bokushi? Bagaimana kalau yang bisa menghentikan Bokushi adalah sesuatu yang—bisa jadi—malah membuat Bokushi hancur? Atau yang lebih jauh, Bokushi lenyap? Bagaimana kalau… yang bisa menghentikan Bokushi adalah Oreshi? Sedang Oreshi tidak tega untuk mengusik.

"Hei, Boku! Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Oreshi.

Tapi Bokushi tidak pernah menangkap tanya itu. Meski begitu, Oreshi tidak capek bertanya; seringkali, atau lebih sering ketika Bokushi terlihat letih di matanya. Apa sih yang dia mau? Kenapa harus berjuang sampai seletih itu sendirian?

Oreshi tidak tahu pasti. Tapi melihat eksistensi Bokushi sudah membuatnya merasa baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia terpojokkan, meskipun Akashi tidak bisa dikendalikannya lagi.

Akashi….

Rasanya sudah lama ia mengenal lelaki itu. Akashi mungkin tidak peka. Tapi Oreshi merasa mereka sudah bersahabat begitu erat, ia mengenal Akashi terlampau pekat. Dari ketika Akashi masih suka bermain biola dan piano, hingga Akashi suka bermain basket. Oreshi merasa dia memang bagian dari diri Akashi. Dan perasaan itu membuat Oreshi merasa berarti.

Tidak apa-apa, karena kau bersama Akashi Seijuro. Kau akan hidup dengan baik bersamanya. Begitu Oreshi menyugesti diri tiap kali ia merasa kesepian berada dalam diri Akashi sendirian.

Itulah kenapa sejak Bokushi datang, entah lewat mana, karena apa, Oreshi merasa bahagia. Dia punya teman! Akashi membiarkannya punya teman! Tapi seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan, Bokushi tidak mau jadi teman Oreshi. Dia hanya mendekati Oreshi, lalu mengusirnya. Bokushi sudah jadi tuan begitu saja.

* * *

"Perintahku itu mutlak!"

Lagi-lagi Oreshi mendengar Bokushi merapalkan kalimat yang sama. Seolah ia dewa. Sungguhan berkuasa dan tidak terkalahkan. Jadi Bokushi memang begitu ya; suka semena-mena. Anehnya, Oreshi tidak bisa membenci Bokushi. Bahkan jika Bokushi menghancurkan Akashi-nya. Oreshi malah semakin ingin berteman dengannya.

Jadi ketika Akashi selesai berlatih basket dan duduk di ruang ganti. Oreshi memilih keluar dari tempatnya, mendekati Bokushi, mengusik diri Akashi.

"Hei, Boku!"

Bokushi menyambut kehadiran Oreshi dengan kening berkerut. Pasang mata beda warnanya menatap tajam, tidak menyembunyikan rasa terganggunya. Tatapan yang mengerikan. Tapi entah mengapa, Oreshi melihat mata yang cantik dan menyenangkan. Pasti akan lebih cantik kalau mata itu berbinar, atau menyipit karena tawa riang dan senyuman.

"Kau mengambil tempatku," ujar Oreshi. Semakin menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya.

Bokushi mendengus, meremehkan.

"Tempat ini terlalu baik untuk jadi tempatmu! Kau lemah! Kau hanya akan membuat Akashi menderita!"

Mendengar suara Bokushi memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan suaranya. Sangat mirip, seperti bercermin. Tapi Oreshi suka suara Bokushi. Lebih lantang dari suaranya, lebih tajam, namun menggemaskan entah dari bagian mana.

"Kau yang lemah. Kau yang membuat Akashi menderita."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini! Kau hanya akan membuat Akashi kalah! Kau yang lemah!"

Oreshi kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Bokushi. Dia hanya diam, mengamati raut jengkel Bokushi. Lalu diraihnya tangan kanan Bokushi, menjabatnya.

"Boku…." Oreshi yakin ia tengah tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kita tidak di tempat ini bersama saja? Bahkan meski ini sulit, kenapa kita tidak jadi teman saja, Boku?"

Melegakan mengatakannya. Senang rasanya menawari pertemanan pada Bokushi. Sedang Bokushi terpaku di tempat. Menatap Oreshi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Pertemanan? Bokushi tidak tahu apa itu pertemanan. Dia terbiasa menyugesti Akashi untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri. Bokushi lupa apa itu teman, atau bahkan, ia tidak tahu siapa itu teman.

Padahal Oreshi sangat tahu. Oreshi bahkan mengerti siapa itu sahabat. Atau siapa itu orang terkasih.

"Teman?"

"Ya. Kita akan jadi teman," ujar Oreshi. Tersenyum lebih lepas. "Kita akan jadi saudara, kita akan selalu bersama."

Bokushi masih terpaku. Belum membalas jabatan tangan Oreshi, belum mengedipkan kelopak yang melindungi pasang mata beda warnanya.

…. Bahkan kalau boleh, kita akan jadi sepasang kekasih, Boku.

* * *

.

.

.

(end)

Argh! Akhirnya bisa bikin cerita AkaAka. Btw saya AkaAka/OreBoku _hard_ shipper! \\(^-^)/

terima kasih sudah membaca. RnR?

Batang, 23 Maret 2016

jena florn


End file.
